This invention relates to a cutting apparatus, and in particular, to a cutting apparatus for use in high-volume food processing.
Food products and produce such as potatoes are cut and shaped by being entrained in a high velocity stream of water and passed through a "hydroknife" blade assembly. A hydroknife blade assembly typically includes multiple blades for cutting the produce into the desired shape and size. For example, the hydroknife cutter assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,794 is used for cutting potatoes into elongate, square cross-sectioned pieces for further processing into french fries.